Gracevas
by GraceCardinal
Summary: It focuses on Zoe Rivas and Grace cardinal. Also, Miles and Zoe drama. This is the beginning of many chapters. In these chapters, Miles wants Zoe. Zoe wanted Miles, that is until Grace came along. Now Zoe is questioning everything. Will Tristan be there for Miles? Or is it too late? What about Maya and Zig? Stay tuned for these chapters about the summer that changed everything.


Chapter 1-  
Zoe Rivas stepped into degrassi. She adjusted the collar of her bright neon shirt. Ever since the degrassi nudes situation, Zoe didn't really have any friends around. She took a deep breath slightly nervous to start summer school. She got herself in a lot of trouble, She even made more enemies. Zoe thought to herself about skipping today. But if she knew anything, She knew if she skipped it could end up hurting her even more. That was just not a risk that she was willing to take, not after everything shes been through.  
She noticed Miles by the water fountain. He seemed to be the only one to still treat her like a human being. "Miles! Can you believe this.. Summer break and we're at school." Zoe rolled her eyes, as she bit down on her bottom lip. Miles turned to face her and gave a frown. His brow rasing as he closed his locker. "Yeah, Its ridiculous! But I guess getting away from family drama is fine by me." Miles said as he looked away not wanting to remember all the stuff with his father. " Well Hollingsworth, You do have me here." She gave a very big smirk before continuing. " I mean, aren't I entertaining enough for you?" She looked up at him before moving her eyes lower. " I can't really remember, actually." Miles kept a straight face, trying to mess around with her. " Okay, I think I can agree with that." He finally broke with a light laugh. "Wow, trying to tease me. I see, I see how it is." Zoe gave a glare as she heard the bell ring. "Well, Shit! " Miles scratched the top of his brown scruffy hair. "Do you have math too?" He said while looking at Zoe. " No, I have science. Maybe we can eat lunch together? or is that too much to ask from you?" Zoe crossed her arms keeping close eye contact. "You know what Zoe!" Miles raised his voice annoyed at her. " I have to go now." Before she could say anything he walked off eventually going out of sight. Zoe kept her arms crossed licking her lips and walking off to her class.

A few moments later Zoe walked into the class. She looked around a bit confused. "Excuse me, Miss? You do know that you're five mintes late! Don't you?" Zoe saw an unfamiliar teacher. She looked around and noticed Tristan sitting next to Hunter. She ignored the teacher for a moment while trying to understand what was happening. "I, Uh. " She tried to collect herself before saying another meaningless word. " I got caught up in trying to find the class. " She tried to keep her voice quiet. She didn't need anymore negative attention. She had enough of that already. Her head turning to face the teacher. The teacher nodded his head tilting it slightly. "I'll give you a get away pass. But just this time! " Zoe sighed in relief. The last thing she needed was to get in trouble the first five minutes of her class. "Thank you, So much." He smiled slightly. "Don't thank me just yet." Zoe suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "Why don't you go sit by miss Cardinal." Zoe's teacher pointed to the very back where Grace sat looking down." As in.. Grace, Grace Cardinal!?" Zoe had a very shocked look on her face. After all, her and Grace didn't get along. Zoe needed to focus and her grades needed to be perfect. She didn't have much faith in Grace. " Yes, now go sit. " He moved out of her way as he pointed back. "But why would I sit by her?" " Shes going to be your lab partner for this whole class." Zoe slowly walked back making eye contact with Tristan. He looked towards her and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" Zoe was very pissed at Tristan. She rolled her eyes at him and looked back at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking. After she saw he was looking at some papers, She stuck her middle finger out, aiming it at Tristan. She then looked at Grace. Tristan opened his mouth now very angry at her. "Bitch Rivas in the house." He coughed after those words left his mouth. Zoe brushed it off. After all, she had been called much worse. Zoe pulled the chair out then sat down putting her books on the desk. " Listen Grace, I really can't fail this class. I know you probably don't care. But I'm honestly desperate." She then turned while a innocent look in her eyes. Grace took her other headphone out and turned to look at Zoe. " Why do you think I'm here? to have fun? God, Zoe.. Honestly get over yourself. Zoe realized she may have offended Grace. She couldn't fight, this was the class that she could not fail. "Grace, can we study after class? " Grace really didn't want to, but she needed to pass this class just as much as Zoe did. " Fine" Grace sighed while she twisted her black bracelet. "Meet me outside by the front on the bench. " Zoe nodded and pulled out some lip gloss, applying it. "sounds good to me. After they spoke the class started. Zoe tried to pay close attention.

Class had lasted for about an hour. Zoe made her way to the bench, She saw Grace already out with some study books. " Early I see." Zoe laughed nervously. She was trying to be nice after all. "Oh, late I see. " Grace looked up from her book while raising her eyebrows. "I.. I'm sorry. Okay? I had to pee if its any of your business." Zoe took a seat next to Grace. Grace gave a glare expression towards Zoe. After a few minutes of Zoe reading the notes, she looked at Grace. " This is really hurting my brain." Grace rolled her eyes and turned to face Zoe. " From my experience of working with you for."Grace looked around then whispered."for degrassi nudes, you're actually smart. Well not that smart since you flashed yourself to all the pervy boys at school.. " Grace shook her head while closing her book and sliding it in her bag. Zoe suddenly got flashbacks of everything that had happened to her over the past year. Her emotions took over as a few tear drops went down her face. " You're right. I'm dumb. No need to tell me what I already know. "Zoe covered her face feeling ashamed. Grace looked to her side realizing she really hurt Zoe's feelings." Zoe.. I was just messing around, okay? " Grace gently removed Zoe's hand away from covering her face. " You're one of the smartest people I know. No lie either." Zoe looked over and wiped a few tears away. " you're just lying. I get it you feel bad and all for me. Grace gently placed her hand on Zoe's leg. She moved her hand up and down while looking in Zoe's eyes. " I actually mean this. For once." Zoe felt something. It was something she had never felt before, but she liked it. She liked it a lot. Maybe Zoe just got caught up in the moment. She leaned in slightly still making eye contact. She then without warning pressed her lips against Grace's. Grace smiled at Zoe before she felt Zoe kiss her. Grace wasn't sure what was going on but she went with it. Zoe kissed Grace with passion. It was the kind of kiss that was rough but gentle enough to keep going. Zoe then pulled away. " Wow, that was." Before Zoe could finish her sentence Grace interrupted. "Amazing." Little did they both know that there was someone who was hiding close by watching them. It was Miles. He had a big crush on Zoe. He even thought they were close to being boyfriend and girlfriend. He whispered." What a fucking bitch." As he caught them kissing he snapped a picture of them. "Two can play this game, Zoe." He hit the send button. He had sent it to at least the whole school. He walked off kicking some rocks on his way. - TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
